Percy Jackson and his Family
by booklover551
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what Percy's family life would be like? Well look no further, because that's exactly what this is about! Cover pic was gotten off of google


Percy Jackson looked at his wife adoringly. Her blonde hair was spread on the pillow like a halo. The girl's eyes were closed, but Percy knew if she opened them, they would be a stormy gray. Slowly, Annabeth Chase groaned as she opened her eyes.

Annabeth stared into the blue-green eyes of her husband, Percy Jackson. His tousled hair fell in the way Annabeth Chase loved. Annabeth smiled at Percy, contently. Percy looked owlishly at her for a moment before grinning like a mad man. Annabeth began to sit up when Percy blocked her with his arm.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Percy whined. Annabeth's eyes sharpened as she shook off the heaviness of sleep. "Yes, we do. We have a responsibility to caring for the younger campers not to mention—"

"Yeah, I know." Percy interrupted before Annabeth could ramble more.

Annabeth got up, while Percy sat in bed for a while to shake off the sleep. She walked into a room that was just across from the two adults and smiled slightly. In that room there was a bunk bed with two sleeping children in them.

Annabeth leaned over the child in the bottom bunk. Said child was male with blonde hair and a peaceful expression on his face. "Jonathon, wake up." Annabeth coaxed the child gently. The child scrunched up his face and opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes with flecks of gray. Jonathon was mute, so he only smiled at his mother. Annabeth smiled back, brushing Jonathon's hair back. Jonathon quickly got up and got dressed without being told.

The child on the top bunk would be harder to get up. The child was female with brown hair and unlike the other child, she turned around and refused to get up. Annabeth sighed lightly. "Lily, it's time to get up." Said child turned around with a pleading look in her eyes. Lily's eyes of gray stone flecked with green emeralds were hard to resist, but somehow Annabeth managed. "Please Lily." Annabeth pleaded. Lily slumped her shoulders, but heavily got off the bed.

Annabeth went to join Jonathon in the kitchen and found Percy was getting himself coffee. Annabeth looked around the kitchen, but could not find her son. Annabeth's eyes filled with panic until—"Jonathon is in the living room waiting for breakfast, so you better give it to him fast." Percy joked. However, there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes telling Annabeth not to worry.

Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and got to work. The sizzling bacon and buttery pancakes were just about finished when Lily went into the living room to join her twin. That's right, those two are twins!

Lily sat down next to Jonathon and started talking excitedly, any hint of sleepiness gone. "Guess what Jonathon! We're gonna start camp today, and it will be so fun! We're gonna sing campfire songs, and hone our powers, and oh, oh, oh maybe we'll get to use a real weapon!" Lily chattered.

Most people would be bothered by the amount of words coming out of Lily's mouth, but not Jonathon. The two twins were unusually close for all their differences. When Lily was done Jonathon rewarded her with the biggest grin he could summon and two thumbs up.

Lily hugged her twin as tight as she could. Jonathon hated it when people unexpectedly touched him, but Lily was the exception. For Lily, Jonathon would always make an exception.

From the doorway from the kitchen into the living room, Annabeth watched tearfully. It was always touching to see her children get along that well. Besides, Jonathon's grins were the best. He inherited them from Percy.

Percy hugged Annabeth from behind and smiled. He understood. Percy always understood. Annabeth took a deep breath before flashing her own grin.

"Who wants pancakes and bacon?!"

"Oooooo! I do, I do, I do!" Lily cheered. Beside her, Jonathon was also raising his hand, jumping up and down on the couch.

Percy laughed behind Annabeth and helped her set the dishes and serve the meals.

Unbeknownst to the happy family a figure watched from afar. The figure lifted his hood as his cloak billowed into the wind. "I'm proud of you, son." Poseidon whispered. Then in a flash of light, he disappeared, to let Percy have new adventures with his family at Camp Half Blood.

 **Okay, so just in case you wanted to know, I included a more in depth description of the children here. How'd I do? Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lily:**

 **Hair: Brown and long**

 **Eyes: Gray flecked with green**

 **Powers: Water (same as Percy)**

 **Personality: Talks tirelessly, very smart, selfless, caring, and very protective of Jonathon.**

 **Jonathon:**

 **Hair: Short and blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue flecked gray**

 **Powers: Knowledge with no end**

 **Personality: Very quiet (he has to be), very kind, cheerful, very sensitive to people's emotions, and protective of Lily.**


End file.
